This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing and/or training persons, particularly athletes, principally with regard to reaction time, peripheral vision, foot speed, agility and (in some cases) strength of hand punch/speed or impact. The invention provides in addition for testing and for training persons, principally athletes, to improve response and/or reaction time to a stimulus, particularly visual stimuli, although the invention is also useful in connection with training for response to verbal/audible stimuli. The testing and training can be applied similarly to individuals, or groups of individuals, e.g. part or all of a sport team, under direction of a coach or of a testing operator/technician.